


an ice cream a day, keeps the hot head away

by bigbadwolfhye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just really fluff, i was bored and what abt it, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwolfhye/pseuds/bigbadwolfhye
Summary: sooyoung adviced the whipped jinsoul to offer jungeun something to make her ‘cool down’, and in this case, jinsoul brought a plethora of ice cream.





	an ice cream a day, keeps the hot head away

jungeun would always reign over jinsoul.

whether it would be a destination for their date, what food to eat, and when jinsoul would tease her, she'd always burst into this cute and lovable ball of a tsundere that would make jinsoul fall for her even more.

today, jungeun got teased again.

‘whatever!’ jungeun exclaimed loudly and stomped to the refrigerator of jinsoul's apartment. jinsoul would always laugh, but when jungeun slammed the door of refrigerator, she knew something was off. maybe she's on her period?

jungeun got a spoon and munched on the ice cream. she plopped down on the sofa, beside jinsoul, and turned on the tv.

“lip-yah,” jinsoul started, but the other blonde still has her eyes on the tv, eating the only tub of ice cream on jinsoul's tall refrigerator. she brought it for herself, but whatever.

“are you mad?” jinsoul asked. she shook her head, a small indication that she isn't mad, but her body language states otherwise. jinsoul sighed looked over the clock. oops, sooyoung's going to scold her again. she's late for her shift on the cafe.

“ah!” jinsoul muttered and got up to get her phone and bag. she opened the door, only to find that it was suddenly chilly outside. how can jungeun even eat ice cream on this temperature?

“lip-yah, I'm going now! I love you!” jinsoul shouted and was about to go, until she realized jungeun got up and went somewhere, without even closing the tv. jinsoul was about go to go back, but she got back with a hoodie, carefully throwing it to jinsoul, in which it landed on her face. jinsoul smiled and laughed, in which it made jungeun unknowingly blush before she goes back to watching tv again. jinsoul stole a quick peck on her cheek as she hurriedly put it on over her and went out.

as jinsoul walk away to the door, she blushed and freaked out. she really breathes in gay panic, and she was really flustered. wow, what a bold and whipped move, jinsoul.

—

...

“so.. that happened?” sooyoung raised an eyebrow as she cleaned the countertop. their shift is almost over, the new workers, heejin and hyunjin, will be arriving any minute.

“yeah, I guess she's on period, and she's craving ice cream. well whenever I tease her she'd always go for ice cream, so i don't know if she's really on her monthly schedule.” jinsoul shrugged.

“maybe that's her go-to way to cool off. why not give her lots of ice cream?” sooyoung adviced. “plus you know her. when she wants something, she gets it.”

jinsoul sighed and decided to follow sooyoung.

“say, sooyoung, what if we go now? to the supermarket, I mean.” jinsoul asked. “jungeun probably ate the whole tub of ice cream on my apartment on one sitting.”

as sooyoung was about to say, ‘let's wait for the others’, the bell rang, probably the two girls they are waiting for.

sooyoung looked over jinsoul and sighed in defeat. the whipped is smiling happily.

“you're really in deep, huh?”

—

“christ, jinsoul. that's like, a lot. like seriously, a lot.” sooyoung sighed when she looked at jinsoul who literally just took a bunch of ice cream, almost filling the whole cart.

jinsoul smiled like a dumb idiot. and when she does that, sooyoung knows no one would stop her. even the highest of floods, and even haseul's motherly advice to ‘save money for herself’.

“well, it's for her anyways. whatever makes her happy makes me, too.” jinsoul said and flashed a smile to sooyoung, in which sooyoung face palmed, walking beside jinsoul who is pushing a cart full of tubs of ice cream of different flavors. “wow, this is whipped culture.”

“like jiwoo didn't cry in front of you when you went home from america for your modelling last year,” jinsoul teased sooyoung. “she even prepared a whole-ass party for you. now tell me who is the real whipped here.”

“s-shut up!” sooyoung exclaimed, flustered that made other people look at her, as if they aren't gaining a lot of attention already from the amount of ice cream jinsoul bought.

after jinsoul paid for everything, (including a small ice cream cone she bought to herself), they both went to sooyoung's car. sooyoung's house is literally meters away from the apartment, so jinsoul accepted her offer.

“now, would you please speed up omg the ice creams are gonna melt.” jinsoul panicked, holding her dearest gifts for jungeun at the back seat. sooyoung sighed.

“you know, you're the only one that could make me speed up, with jiwoo and my mom.” sooyoung sighed as she looked directly to the road. it was already sunset, and their shift ended hours ago. jinsoul smiled. “love you too, best friend.”

—

“lippie-yah, I'm home!” jinsoul said to.. probably no one. she opened the door as she grabbed the keys, realizing it was locked. ‘maybe she left already..’ jinsoul thought and frowned, but as she realized the tv is still open, she hurriedly went to the kitchen, knowing that the ice creams might melt as she stacked them into her refrigerator. well, she's rich, and it was brought to her by her mom. probably the best use for it is to fill it up of ice creams.

as jinsoul was in a hurry, she didn't realize the sleeping form on her couch waking up, and rubbing her eye. she turned her back to go to the living room, and was surprised when she turned to the corner.

she bumped into a sleepy jungeun, still having her eyes closed and a really messy blonde hair sticking around in all places. jinsoul held jungeun on her waist so that she won't fall, and as if on instinct, jungeun put her head on jinsoul's shoulder, inhaling her scent. this made jinsoul into a panicking gay again, sending hues of red on her cheeks.

“what are you doing..?” the sleepy head asked jinsoul, in which jinsoul could feel her hot breath on her neck. “I-I just bought some ice cream. well, since you got angry at me.. I guess?”

jungeun sleepily laughed, and pulled away from jinsoul's embrace, rubbing her eye. “I wasn't really angry at you. I want to see what you're going to do when I pretended to be mad.” jinsoul was surprised. she really though she was mad at her and now she bought hundreds of ice creams, only to find out she's just testing her?

jinsoul whined and explained the situation to jungeun, as she leaned on the counter while jungeun got another tub of ice cream. jungeun laughed at the whole story, making her fully awake.

when jinsoul was about to whine again, the other blonde shoved a spoonful of ice cream on her. she was surprised by the sudden contact of the icy dessert, but savored it nonetheless.

“now, now, enough of the whining, baby,” jungeun chuckled at the flustered jinsoul, as she ate another spoonful. “thank you for the ice cream nonetheless. it's caring of you.”

“ah, the lengths I go for you.” jinsoul sighed which made jungeun giggle.

hm.. wait.

jinsoul saw a smudge of ice cream on the corner of her lips. you're thinking what I'm thinking?

“lippie-yah.” jinsoul said, making the other looked at her with curious eyes. “I saw something on your face, let me fix it.”

as jungeun was about to insist and ask her where is the mess, jinsoul went and kissed her on the lips. maybe the smudge was an excuse on jinsoul's part. and even if they already kissed before, sparks flew and butterflies erupted on each other's stomachs.

they savored the moment (and the taste of the ice cream on their mouth) until they ran out of oxygen, pulling away at each other. jinsoul smiled, and a smug one at that. “there, I cleaned it.”

jungeun blushed a million shade of red. even her ears are blushing. ‘how cute.’ jinsoul giggled as jungeun hit her on her arm repeatedly, like a small tsundere she is.

“whatever!” jungeun said, which reminds jinsoul of her ‘whatever!’ just a few hours ago.

“l-let's just watch some movies. get a blanket if you want.” and after that, the smaller stomped cutely to the couch, flustered as she prepared the tv for a movie.

—

“soullie-yah, I have a confession to make.”

“hm? what is it?”

“actually, I was going to wear the hoodie I got you hours ago. you left the door open and you're wearing a shirt, so I gave it to you instead. I can't stand you shivering in the cold.”

“aw..” jinsoul pecked jungeun's cheeks again, as they cuddled on the sofa, not really watching the movie.

“you're so cute, lip.”

“I-I-I'M NOT!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :D  
> this is a small piece I wrote while I was bored, i hope you like it òwó  
> 


End file.
